Who Am I?
by Canadian Belle
Summary: Who am I? I'm no one. Can you guess who I am if I tell you who I'm not? Probably dumb, but I felt like writing it. R&R anyway.


Who am I? I'm no one. I'm a minor character in the main scheme of things. I'm nothing. I'm a small, insignificant detail in the life of the CSIs.

I'm not Gilbert Grissom. I'm not a well known entomologist who had published many papers on the matter. I didn't get a degree in biology from UCLA, I don't know sign language, and I don't have Sara Sidle, the woman of my dreams. I'm not Gil.

I'm not Catherine Willows. I'm not a strong, intelligent, independent person like she is. I don't fight for the truth; I don't help the underdog like she does. I'm not Catherine.

I'm not Nicholas Stokes. I'm not cool, confident, friendly and sure. I don't stand up for what's right, I don't have that likeable quality to me that everyone wants, and I sure as hell don't like country music. I'm not Nick.

I'm not Warick Brown. I wasn't a chemistry major at UNLV, and I don't know my way around an audio/visual lab. I'm not a passionate, sometimes disruptive person with a great, lovable personality. I'm not a recovering gambling addict, nor do I always do my best at everything. I'm not Warick.

I'm not Sara Sidle. I'm not a devoted worker who will go to all heights to make sure justice is served. I'm not a beautiful, wonderful person like her; I don't have the fire in my belly, that passion that makes her who she is. I'm not Sara.

Heck, I'm not a CSI at all! Yet some, including myself, think of me as part of the team. I appreciate that. It makes my line of work more bearable, if you know what I mean.

I'm not Gregory Sanders. I'm not the young, quirky guy you can't help but like, even though he messes around with evidence and never give anyone a straight answer. I was never a DNA technician, and I was never the Captain of my high school chess team. I was barely on mine. I'm not Greg.

I'm not David Hodges. I'm not that "pain-in-the-ass-kiss-up" that you can't help liking, because you love to hate him. I don't have that attitude problem that people over look because I'm smart, and I can't smell cyanide because of a genetic quirk. I'm not Hodges.

I'm not Wendy Simms. I'm not a beautiful, intelligent person who thinks I'm too good for the lab (or at least acts like it) and make fun of Hodges all day by calling him names like "freakboy". I'm not a klutz, I've never been in a horror movie, and I've never been referred to as "clumsy yet buxom". I'm not Wendy.

I'm not Archie Johnson, the behind-the-scenes audio-visual expert. I don't watch Star Trek and I don't freak out around women (as much). People don't always know my name, and don't remember it. I'm not all that smart, like him. I'm not Archie.

Okay, so I'm not a lab tech, either. You probably have no idea who I am. I'm not sure I know who I am. But I can tell you this: I'm not a cop.

So, yeah, I'm not James Brass. I'm not tough on the outside but a real softy once you get to know me. I'm not strong, or buff, or even brave; I don't have a history degree and I've never been shot. I'm not Jim.

You are probably scratching your heads right now, trying to figure out who is left. I've named every member of the Crime Scene Unit in Las Vegas already. Who can I be?

Well, I'm not Albert Robbins, that's for sure. I really look up to him. I'm not the Chief Medical Examiner, and I'm not like him in the fact that he is neither nonplussed nor disturbed by the actions and habits in the various subcultures and miscarriages of humanity, whereas I am always questioning God's decisions in such matters. I'm not in his band or play guitar, I don't have prosthetic legs, and I'm not scared of rats. I'm not Al.

So, who am I? Can YOU guess? Am I some nameless behind-the-scenes guy who is only seen as an extra? Am I someone who has always been there, but no one ever sees me? Well here are some facts:

I'm Jewish.  
I'm not fazed by much.  
I used to like Sara, but I've moved on (I think).  
People say I don't have much social experience.  
I love horror movies.  
I'm allergic to cats.  
My father is a is a colonel at Nellis Air Force Base.  
I have a really cute nickname. :)

Know who I am yet? Neither do I.

* * *

_**This is set from one of CSI's minor character's point of view. Some facts about him and the others I already I already knew, others I had to look up. If you think you know who this is about, review this story, tell me what you think and who he is. I'll send you a reply and tell you if you're right. :)**_

_**Love always, Belle**_


End file.
